Twenty-three patients with advanced previously treated non-Hodgkin's lymphomas who had failed to attain complete remission on combination chemotherapy or who had relapsed after receiving combination chemotherapy and attaining a remission have been treated with one of two combinations of drugs. Patients who had not received an Adriamycin-containing regimen were treated with a combination of Adriamycin 60 mg/sq.m IV day 1, VM 26 60 mg/sq.m IV day 1 and bleomycin 10 mg/sq.m IM days 1 and 15 sq.m. Patients who had received Adriamycin previously were treated with platinum 50 mg/sq.m IV over 6 hours day 1 and VM 26 and bleomycin in the same dosage and schedule as in the Adriamycin regimen. Ten patients were treated with the platinum-containing combination, none of whom responded to treatment. Thirteen patients have been treated with the Adriamycin combination with two patients attaining complete remissions and one patient a partial remission. Six patients failed to respond and the remainder of the patients are still receiving treatment. Toxicities that have been seen have been predominantly myelosuppression. One patient experienced an anaphylactic hypotensive reaction to VM 26 and one patient had moderate-to-severe bleomycin pulmonary toxicity. Because of its inactivity, the platinum arm has been discontinued while the Adriamycin combination continues to accrue patients.